All About Them
by KissHerScars
Summary: All About Them Hey Guys! This is a Faberry story, just a cute one shot, although it might get multi chaptered if you guys like it? It's my first fanfic EVER so don't be too harsh on me! Haha [: Anyways, enjoy reading it, let me know what you think! [:


"No but seriously, how can you not like subway food?" I asked her with a semi shock face. She smiled "I dunno, lord tubbington told me it was bad for my health. you know how serious I take lord tubbingtons advice, rach." Britanny said very seriously. Quinn laughed. "We know, brit." Quinns soft voice spoke to Britanny, but she was looking at me and gave me a shy smile. _Her smile was gorgeous. Her teeth were incredibly white, and her pink lips matched perfectly with her pale skin. Her lips looked so soft.. I wondered how they taste like. Wait, i cant think like this. Quinn is your friend Rachel, what the-_ "GUYS! Look at those shoes! Exactly what i'm searching for! C'mon!" Santana interrupted my inappropriate thoughts with a shout while running to the sneakerstore. Tina sighed. "let's just follow her guys, otherwise she'll just shout to the guy who works there like a crazy person, again." she smiled. Tina also had a very nice smile, but Quinns was more... pure. Less make up, more natural. i smiled too, "yeah, last time wasn't a success!" i grinned and everybody laughed while following Santana.

After we dragged Santana away from the sneakerstore guy, we went to have some starbucks. while Brittany and Santana were, and nobody was surprised, already in a heavy make out session, and Tina was just texting mike, ignoring the annoying guy who worked there who was trying to flirt with her, me and Quinn just made lots of eye rolls over his cheesy and annoying pick up lines and flirting. We finished our Frappuccino's, we went to Quinns and Tina's house. Tina and Quinn lived together, because after Quinn got into a huge fight with her dad because of the baby, who now was with Shelby, he threw her out of the house. Tina and her parents had enough space, so she had temporally home.

* * *

"oh, Quinn, I'm gonna sleep at mikes place tonight, he's picking me up nine o'clock." Tina said after we watched some episodes of grey's anatomy. "wait, what time is it?" i asked, not believing it has already been 8 o'clock. Santana checked her watch. "20:38, to be exact." She looked up again. "Why?" she asked curiously, while stroking Brittany's hair, who was resting her head on Santana's lap. "Fuck, i said i'd be home 9 o'clock and it's like a 30 minute ride " i sighed, searching around for my phone to text my mum. "oh, but if you'd like, maybe you can stay over tonight? Tinas parents are away for the weekend and since Tina here going to her BOYFRIEND." Quinn looked at Tina, grinning. "sorry for actually having a social life, Quinn!" "I have a social life!" Quinn said offended. "i know, i know." Tina said, showing her tongue, didn't felt like discussing. Quinn rolled my eyes. "i'm just gonna text my mum to see that's okay." I said with a smile.

After my mum agreed, we watched some more grey's anatomy 'till Santana and Brittany left too.

"Hey Rach? I figured we have no extra matrasses or such things, and Tinas matrass doesn't fit in my room.." she shouted from upstairs. I walked upstairs to check out her room and figured she was right. "damn! But ehm… Tina has a bed for two, right?" I asked shyly. "yeah, but well.. she slept there.. with Mike.. and you kno-" I cut her off "STOP. Don't need to have that image!" she laughed, that beautiful laugh again. " so we should sleep in my bed then… if that's cool with you?" she asked shyly. I blushed. "no,..ehrr. no I ehm… that's okay.." she smiled. "cool! J"

* * *

we spent that evening watching disney movies on the couch, I rest my feet on the pouf while her head rest on the pillow on my lap. I played with her hair, not paying attention on the tv at all, admiring how beautiful she was. After a while she yawned. "are you tired babe?" she blushed. _Did she just blushed coz I called her babe? Hmm. It was pretty adorable though…._ "yeah, a little.. but too lazy to walk to the bedroom" she said with a smile. I grinned. "let me help you, princess!" I said, standing up. I picked her up, holding her in both my arms. "RACH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she giggled while I tilt her upstairs, setting her on the bed. "there you go. (:" she looked at me. Her eyes looked darker. Her eye laces were longue but in a natural way. I could get lost anytime in those eyes, that's how beautiful I think they were. Suddenly they looked down, to my.. tummy? I looked at her curiously. Then with a fast move she grabbed my waist with her arms, and threw me on the bed to sit on top of me. her knees straddling my hips, her arms on my wrist, holding them above my head. I struggled while I laughed "QUINN! LET ME GO!" she grinned "NEVER!" Holding them higher and higher, I stopped struggling. her face came close to mine. I stared into her eyes, trying not to let my eyes slide away to her lips. _Focuss rachel, if you'll look at her lips she'll suspect that you.. well. What was this anyways? Suddenly having feelings…. for one of her best friends?_ My stare slides down to her lips. _Aww they were so beautiful.. and looked so soft.. _" didn't expect that, eh?" her soft voice whispered with a smile. I looked confused. "well.. eh.. no.. not really.. ehm." ST_OP STARING AT HER LIPS!_

Suddenly I noticed. She was staring at mine too. When did her face came this close? "that's what I thought…" her pink lips brushed against mine. I gasped. My eyes went back to her eyes, looking into them deeply.. "Quinn.." but before I could say anything else, I felt the most softest lips touched mine. I closed my eyes, and then there was only me and her.


End file.
